


Hollywood Love Story

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Piper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward!Piper, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstanding, Omega!Percy, Sharing a Bed, Tristan is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Tristan invites Piper over to London for one of his shoots and tells her she can "bring a friend".Over the past year since the Giant War, Piper and Percy have grown very close so it's a no-brainer for her who she's going to bring.It was also a no-brainer for Tristan, who kind of assumed those two were courting...





	Hollywood Love Story

PJatO || Pipercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Hollywood Love Story || Pipercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Hollywood Love Story

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, fluff, misunderstanding

Main Pairing: Piper/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Tristan McLean

Summary: Piper and Percy became close friends after the war and so when Tristan invites her over to London for the summer to the set of his current movie and says she can bring one friend, she takes Percy. Tristan, well, he assumes that Percy is 'more than just a friend'.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Hollywood Love Story_

Piper smiled softly as she watched Percy. She was holding his hand, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand. Even though he was practically glued to the window, staring down on the world in awe, he was still incredibly nervous about flying, so she held his hand.

"I still think we should have shadow-traveled with Mrs. O'Leary", whispered Percy.

"Sure. But you explain that to my dad", drawled Piper and nudged him.

"Oh! That's the weird Ferris wheel they have at their river!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

Grinning, Piper scooted closer and rested her chin on his shoulder to look down at the London Eye. When Piper's dad had told her that she could fly over and stay with him on set in London for the summer and that she could, so she wouldn't be bored and alone all the time, take one friend, she had immediately thought of her favorite little Whovian. Sometimes, Piper still marveled at the fact that she and Percy had actually become best friends in the past year since the Giant War had ended. But they were both best friends with Annabeth, so they started hanging out a lot and when Annabeth was busy with some kind of project, Piper and Percy started watching movies together – getting Percy caught up on things he had missed during his months on the streets. Turned out Percy was a Whovian and had missed vital episodes, so Piper allowed him to drag her into it. That was how Piper had learned that Percy was a little obsessed with London, because _Doctor Who_ took place there like 90% of the time – which was just so weird to Piper considering the guy had a time-traveling space-ship that could go to every place and planet it wanted to, yet it kept landing in London. But that was why the idea of London had become Percy's idea of escape. Back when Percy was a little boy, watching Classic _Doctor Who_ reruns curled together with his mom. London had adventures and fun and Percy wanted to go there. So when Piper had the chance to go and to take someone with her, she had to think of little Percy, watching the show in awe and telling his mommy that he wanted to go there some day – and she just couldn't help but invite him along.

"Dad's gonna pick us up from the airport and bring us to the hotel, but he said he'll have to leave then", stated Piper, still her chin on Percy's shoulder, nose close to Percy's neck.

It was not her fault that Percy smelt so enchanting. She was an unmated alpha, he was an unmated omega and he smelt like strawberries and the ocean. Piper loved Percy's scent. Sweet, but not too sweet. Percy hummed softly and leaned against her too. They had grown really close over the past months. Percy had become the one person Piper spent most time with – well, Annabeth was building a Greek city counterpart to New Rome, Jason was off building temples with Nico's shadow-traveling help (and Nico's alpha-cock because let's just be real, Piper knew why Jason had asked the alpha along to begin with. And it was _not_ the easier traveling), Leo was living in New Rome with his alphas Frank and Hazel. Percy was just not very busy and neither was Piper.

"I will kiss the ground when we land", muttered Percy, a little green around the nose.

"Aw. Sure. London gets a kiss but me, who I went through the _trouble_ of getting you here, I don't."

Percy whined softly and tilted his head enough to kiss her cheek, making her blush a little. "Tha—anks for the vacation, Pipes. But if I get abducted by any monsters or gods, mom will hold _you_ personally responsible, just so you know. And pregnant women shouldn't be stressed."

"I'll keep you safe, Perce", grinned Piper teasingly, successfully making Percy blush.

When they got off the plane, Tristan McLean was indeed already waiting for them, with a neon-pink sign saying _Best Daughter Ever_. Percy smiled softly, finding it utterly amusing. Piper ran straight into his arms. She hadn't seen him in two months now, which was why she was so glad he had offered for them to come over. After father and daughter were done hugging, Percy approached with a small, polite smile. Him and Tristan had met before, but not very often since he was always busy.

"Percy. I'm so glad you could make it!", exclaimed Tristan and pulled Percy into a hug too.

He blinked a little surprised but returned the hug. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Oh, I knew I couldn't separate the two of you for two months", laughed Tristan.

"Da—ad. You didn't even know I'd invite Percy", huffed Piper.

"Piper, of course I knew", chuckled Tristan and blinked at her. "I wouldn't expect you to leave your omega behind like that. When I said 'you could take someone', I knew you'd bring your boyfriend."

There was a very long stretch of silence in which Piper and Percy just stared at Tristan, both their faces growing hotter and redder the longer the silence stretched on. Piper stared wide-eyed at her father, utterly horrified that her father not just thought that but that he'd say that _to Percy's face_. Now Percy would think that Piper was being just a weird creepy alpha and that she was telling her dad that they were dating, even though they totally weren't. And Piper totally didn't have a huge, stupid crush on the cute, dorky skater-boy omega, because as she had noticed the first time she met him, he was _totally_ not her type. ...And apparently, she was as convincing with that sentence as Nico di Angelo had been, one and a half year and one Jason ago. Damn that irresistible Percy.

"D—Dad", hissed Piper upset. "Percy's not my boyfriend! He's my friend who's a boy! He's not _my_ omega! He's my friend who just happens to be an omega!"

"Really?", asked Tristan confused, frowning. "Piper, you don't need to lie to me. I'm totally not judging. I can be the cool dad about you having a boyfriend, I swear. And I like Percy."

"Uh, thanks, Tristan", mumbled Percy and blushed. "But... I'm not... We're not a couple."

"That's a real disappointment", grunted Tristan, his frown deepening.

"It is?", asked Percy and Piper at once.

"Well, of course. You're a darling, Percy. And the two of you spend so much time together", stated Tristan. "While I was gone, you were probably the person she spent most time with. And I'm glad Piper didn't have to be alone. With how often she speaks of you and how much time you two spend together, I was so sure you were a couple. I even thought you two were already courting."

"W—What? _Why_?", sputtered Piper, her own blush darkening.

"You've been wearing each other's clothes", pointed Tristan out, gesturing at them.

And okay. So maybe Percy was wearing Piper's hoodie, because Piper loved wearing larger-than-life hoodies that were super comfortable and Percy loved that too so he kept stealing hers whenever he stayed over. And maybe Percy was currently wearing one of her hoodies, but that was totally not an indicator for them dating. Neither was the fact that Piper had started buying a lot of blue clothes for the sole purpose of making Percy steal her clothes even more often.

"That's not...", started Piper and sighed before shaking her head. "Just... can we go to the hotel? I'm really tired from the flight, dad. And you said you don't have much time today anyway."

"Ah. Of course, but...", started Tristan, raising both eyebrows high and looking a little sheepish. "Since I was under the impression you two were... more than just friends, I booked you one room. It is safer for an omega to stay close to their alpha, particularly in a foreign environment."

Piper blinked slowly. She knew her father was making sense. An omega who had an alpha was far safer close by them than staying on their own. She blushed brightly as she looked at Percy.

"Well, that's... I mean, I'm sure we can... work with that", muttered the daughter of Aphrodite.

They made their way to the hotel and agreed that Tristan would just ask for a two-bed-room (Piper continued being incredibly flustered by how accepting her father was of this non-existent relationship with Percy. Sure, both Piper and Percy were eighteen so technically, there wasn't much her dad could do, so it was nice that he was instead supportive). The problem arose when they reached the hotel and Tristan talked to the receptionist. No rooms available, all booked. Since Tristan had to leave for shooting, they agreed that for the night, they would be fine sharing a bed. And it wasn't like that would be their first time sharing one. Percy had regularly fallen asleep in Piper's bed after a movie marathon or a long day of playing video-games.

"I could sleep on the couch", offered Piper as they surveyed their suite.

It did have a living room with a large, comfortable couch, but Percy scoffed. "Pipes. The bed is large enough to hold you, me, Jason and Leo comfortably. It's fine to share. Stop being awkward."

"Sorry", chuckled Piper as they dumped their stuff in the closet. "It's just... What my dad thinks..."

Percy was already sprawled out on the bed, rolling around on it to cover it in his scent instead of the hotel's scent. The picture made Piper smile softly. When he sat up, he looked at her curiously.

"You wound me, McLean. Is it so bad to imagine dating me?", chuckled Percy.

"No!", blurted Piper out instantly, just to blush. "I just... Don't want him to make you uncomfortable with stuff like that. And like... the bed. I just... Let's order lunch, okay?"

"No. Wait", grunted Percy with a frown and grabbed Piper's wrist. "Talk to me, McLean."

Piper blushed as Percy stared at her so defiantly, smelling so sweet and soothing. "I... like you. I was just kind of... mortified that... that even my _dad_ caught on with that..."

"Oh", hummed Percy with large, round eyes, before getting on his tip-toes and pecking her lips.

"...What just happened?", asked Piper dazed.

Percy grinned at her and shrugged. "It's like a rom-com movie, Pipes. The two thick-headed idiots who can't figure it out while everyone around them already noticed. Paul gave me a hard time about coming with you, you know. How you should properly ask my parents to court me before abducting me onto a romantic vacation across the ocean. It was _so embarrassing_."

Piper started laughing softly as she wrapped her arms around Percy's waist to pull him close. "So... We're gonna keep this room? And order lunch now?"

"Ye—eah", agreed Percy, kissing her again. "First food, then a nap."

They grabbed the menu from the table and went through it before ordering half the menu. They loved doing that, ordering a lot of food and just making their way through it throughout the day. The long flight had them both exhausted, the good food only helped. So by the time half of it all was eaten, they curled together on the bed, Percy's head resting on Piper's stomach.

"And after a nice nap, the two of us are gonna head out for _Wicked_ , right?", whispered Percy.

"Yeah. And tomorrow, we'll visit the set and afterward, I _promise_ , we're gonna go to your _Doctor Who_ fan-shop", grinned Piper, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Best. Alpha. Ever", declared Percy with a teasing grin of his own and a yawn.

She smiled as she played with Percy's hair until he fell asleep in her arms.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute little fun thing. I just love Tristan as the accepting dad.
> 
> Next up is Kronos and a twist of the Giant War! It'll be... surprisingly cute, considering the pairing ôo


End file.
